The Right Choice
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: Two choices. A familiar home, or a new, uncertain future? The maiden makes her choice, but was it the right way? EliwoodNinian.


A/N: Hey, there. Yep, first Fire Emblem fic, but this piece is more of an experiment. I tried an overabundance of imagery and tried not to overuse any words. I was up all night with a fricken Thesaurus writing this thing. XD It's on the short side, but I REALLY like how it came out. Please, read on!

-----------------------

The Right Choice

----------------------------------------

---------------------

----

_She is caught in the middle._

_On one side, a pristine glow beckons her to where she belongs._

_On the other, a desperate call, a plead from the essence of her desires. _

_To return to a familiar home,_

_Or to find a new breed of happiness?_

_Which way?_

_The weight of the choice is excruciating._

_Which direction will she go?_

_Which path will she embark on?_

_Which side draws her spirit closer?_

_At last, she chooses. _

_The weight is lifted. _

_And with the repression banished, she floats into the ethereal embrace of her true calling..._

----------

Slowly, she awakened to the world of light, though the great sun had fully not yet risen, leaving the earth to slumber in dawn's bosom. Her ruby orbs glistened and fogged at the lack of light, gradually adjusting themselves to be comfortable to their given outlook. As they did so, she focused on other perceptions, such as nature's sounds outside, the roaring shores still a distance away and the breezes causing the willow trees to whisper, their branches sometimes rapping against the thin hide of the tent. The scent of iron and steel filled her nostrils, mixed with sea dew and pine.

And a warm sensation rested against her, shrouding her in a veil of tranquility.

Her eyes accustomed to the darkness, they scanned the tent idly, finding the impressions of loose equipment and supplies amongst the gray gloom. Then her gaze was directed downwards upon where she laid on the wooly cot, down at her own slender form, covered in azure satin that frilled and gave her the image of the fabric melting into the ground.

But there was something else settled around her besides her familiar trinkets. A pair of lean yet strong arms were coiled loosely around her, limp from fatigue, clothed in navy blue sleeves with intricate designs from a royal house. Gentle hands, though slightly callous from combat, held a lethargic grip on her waist with lithe fingers, encircling the curves of her body as naturally as if connecting puzzle pieces.

This discovery brought a taste of sweet reality to her mind, and she relaxed her tense muscles and settled back into that protective embrace, laying contently in the same position for quite some time. It felt... nice. Never before had she felt so safe, so warm, than in this being's arms, his warmth shielding her from the cold and all the other harmful elements that threatened to taint her delicate frame. The knowledge of this warmth always being there beside her only proved to soothe her further.

A thought then crossed her mind, and she suddenly wanted to see the face of the one who swore to love and protect her. Ever so carefully, as not to disturb him, she shifted around, the rustle of her clothing near deafening in contrast to the silence around them. She turned around fully, brushing aside her long strands of seagreen hair and looked upon her love. What she beheld was the most beauteous sight in the world to her.

His youthful features were calm in slumber, peachy skin soft and smooth and giving him a dollish appearance. Scarlet locks framed his lovely visage, some hanging characteristically in front of his faintly shut eyes. A serene smile held its place on his plush pale lips, cheeks hued a healthy shade of pink. As the sun's progress over the horizon had slowly kept moving, it had gradually brought in a bit more light, but it illuminated most off his countenance, giving it a glow that made him seem angelic. He looked so elegant, so beautiful, it nearly took her breath away.

She would've spent more time marveling his radiant face, but his brow narrowed and eyelids scrunched groggily, a mild groan vibrating in his throat. She felt his body muscles stir and shift beside her, his hands leaving her hips to stretch in unison with his once still face. At the end of his yawn, his fingers found their way back where they were formally resting, but in a less flaccid way. Finally, his eyelids lifted tiredly, revealing clear eyes of crystal blue, vivid orbs that put the most valuable sapphires to shame. She could see them slowly focus and awaken, similar to the rekindling of a candlelight, and once he could see her clearly, a tender smile crossed his lips.

"Good morning, Ninian," he greeted in a wispy voice.

"...Good morning... Lord Eliwood..." she returned almost shyly.

The smile grew, his peacock orbs creasing slightly as he leaned forward and began to nuzzle her nose with his in a slow, affectionate manner. Hearing and feeling his warm breath spray onto her pale face, she dared not to resist. Many times their lips brushed in a teasing way, but soon enough she pushed hers against his, and he responded by firmly deepening the kiss, his hands gaining a not too rough, but secure hold on her pelvis. They massaged each others' lips until she felt brave enough to draw out the smooth muscle of her tongue, caressing his teeth until he met it with his own. As they danced about each other, her trembling body felt his hands slide up to her breasts, then back down, ever so gently as if she was made of porcelain and he feared she would break. Even during this most passionate moment, he still had a respect for her frailty and modesty, never acting on impulse and allowing her to lead the dance.

Right now, future uncertainties weren't clouding her mind, and neither were past regrets. All that was in her thoughts was him, and him alone. The benevolent lord who rescued her and was willing to take her home with him and keep her safe. The human who didn't care about her blood and adored her as own of his own. The only one who had ever dared to fall in love with her, and whom she only loved back.

After some time, they parted very slowly, reluctant to withdraw so soon. And yet, after giving her a cherishing smile, a hesitant look crossed his features, and she regarded him questioningly.

"Ninian... please, be honest with me... Are you sure you made the right choice?"

She took this question into careful consideration, knowing her decision was not made lightly. Home was beckoning her to return, but he stood there looking longingly, helplessly as he prepared to watch his love disappear into the forever closing portal. She found herself unable to leave him alone, but as she now realized, leaving him would've been more painful for her than he could ever imagine. Recognizing her own fulfilled desires, she was able to answer him with a confident smile.

"Yes. I am."

----

-----------

-------------------------

A/N: So? How was it? I need a writer's opinion on how that was, cause it's a totally new style for me. I know I gots other stuff to do, but I felt like getting this out too. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
